Silver for Gold
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Her 3 gold medals could never compete with the silver starring back at her. milk&Cereal Gift for my tumblr secret Santa


"Yes...i...yes..but...no, of course...i understand, yes, goodbye." with a click the phone went silent and Pyrrha sighed.

Another day, another endorsement deal set up by her management, featuring Olympic gold medalist; Pyrrha Nikos.

With an ungraceful plop the swimmer flopped onto the hotel suites king sized bed.

This was not what the redhead had envisioned when she began swimming on her high school's team, not even close when she'd been offered a full ride scholarship to nearly any university of her choosing, especially not when she'd been invited onto the olympic team, but most of all, not when she'd won 3 gold medals.

Always smiling with a kind word for all, she'd been fairly popular in high school, surrounded by friends. University was no different, people fawned and stared, loved by all, but her group of friends was much, much smaller. It shrunk again after she joined the olympic team.

Three medals later and she was constantly surrounded by people, all vying for her attention, screaming for her autograph or just to be glanced at, but she was alone.

She stared up at the ceiling silently before the loud ringing of her phone made her jump.

A glance at the screen only confirmed her suspicions.

 _'Roman'_

She couldn't go another proverbial round with her manager. She dropped it back to the bed, letting the plush bedspread muffle the obnoxious ringing.

She jumped up and moved to the window to look out at the pouring rain over the shore and ocean. She's been in town for two days and it hadn't stopped raining once; she was tired of waiting.

She threw off her pajamas and pulled on her red and gold swim shorts and top,pulled on the rubber water shoes and threw a towel in her gym bag, grabbing her umbrella as she left the room.

The elevator was thankfully empty, she wasn't sure she could deal with any more people today.

She loved people, she loved her fans, but more and more as of late it was just so overwhelmingly frustrating that she wanted to scream.

They fawned and stared, starry eyed, but at the same time they were intimidated, they kept their distance or treated her with a holy reverence.

She just wanted to be seen like a regular person, like Pyrrha, not three time gold medalist Pyrrha Nikos.

She looked up when the elevator halted with a quiet 'ding' the doors sliding open.

The lobby was silent and deserted, to be expected in the late morning during the middle of the week with it pouring.

She made her way quickly to the large glass doors that were her ticket to freedom,if however briefly.

"Going out, Miss. Nikos?"

She cursed silently to herself, before turning to face the man behind the front desk.

"Yes, i thought i might go for a swim." She smiled easily.

"A swim?" He squawked, looking from her to the pouring rain splattering against the hotels glass front.

"Yes" She nodded, hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder. "It doesn't look like the rain is going to let up anytime soon, and it isn't like i'm not going to get wet anyway." She smiled at him again, a charming, disarming smile that made him jittery and grasping for words.

"Uh..yes, of course. Just be careful, the wind is trying to kick up." He warned.

She nodded with a smile before walking out of the lobby, trying to seem like she wasn't in a hurry.

Once out the lobby doors she nearly sprinted the 50 yards to the shore, well aware that he was probably still watching her.

The saturated sand squelched and gave way under foot.

The beach was empty as far as Pyrrha could see, she probably looked crazy standing on the shore in the torrential downpour.

She shoved her bag an umbrella under an awning to keep dry before jogging down the beach.

When she reached the edge of the shore she was already soaked, her bangs plastered to her forehead.

The wind was trying to blow but the swells were small, nothing she couldn't handle.

With the first sincere smile in days she ran into the churning sea, disappearing under the cool water in a flurry of foam and bubbles.

She broke the surface, wasting no time in swimming further out into the open waters.

The tension in her frame evaporated with every stroke. Pyrrha was in her element. Saltwater dripped from her face and stung her eyes but it was a minor annoyance compared to her manager and the back to back publicity gigs he'd had her on.

She could barely remember the last time she'd swam solely because she enjoyed it and not because she'd had too.

She did lazy laps between imaginary waypoints, long relaxed strokes, exerting only enough force necessary as to keep her afloat.

So engrossed in the feeling of the water on her skin, she didn't notice just how far she now was from the shore, nor that the wind had picked up considerably until a wave broke over her head, violently pushing her under.

She resurfaced with a gasp, noticing how large the swells had grown, taking her along with them, a bobber at the sea's mercy.

She turned back toward the shore to notice it was now a distant blurry line on the horizon through the haze of pouring rain and swirling water.

A wave crashed against her, pushing her even further out and under, panic swelled in her chest as she fought back to the surface for air.

The current was too strong and the shore to far, but stopping meant only one thing for certain.

She swam furiously, making a little headway before a wave would bury her beneath it, pushing her out farther still till the blurry line that had once been the seaside town had vanished completely from her view, nothing but endless water in every direction.

A wave broke over her head, submerging her once more and tossing her about.

Confused by the concussive force of the wave she barely managed to right herself and break free, gasping, salt water burned her emerald colored eyes as she she came to the panicked conclusion that she now had no idea which way the shore was. Her slim chance of making it back to the beach had just vanished like a puff of smoke.

Her muscles screamed as she did her best to stay above the surface, swirling water constantly pushing her father out and under.

Pyrrha wasn't sure how long she'd been at the mercy of the ocean but she couldn't do it anymore, she didn't have any energy left. Every stroke in what could be the wrong direction drained what little will she had left to keep going.

The water once more drug her under but there was no fight left in her exhausted body. Her limbs felt like lead and no matter how much she willed them to, they just wouldn't hold her up any longer, she finally slipped beneath the water.

Bubbles floated up around her, taking her breath with them as her vision blackened.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she took note of the dark shape moving steadily closer before she lost her grip on consciousness

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was hot.

That was the first thing Pyrrha thought as she came too.

It was hot and dry, but most of all; she was still alive.

She took mental stock of her body, wiggling her toes and tensing muscles, flexing her fingers, grainy earth pressing under her nails; sand.

Everything seemed to be in place.

Emerald eyes blinked open slowly, squinting in the bright sunlight.

Slowly she pushed herself up, muscles complaining loudly, but she managed to turn herself over and sit up. Wet sand covered her front but it was better than the alternative by far.

She was on a beach, that much was obvious, where that beach was, was another matter.

She hauled herself to her feet with a grimace, brushing the sand off her face and arms, as she observed her surroundings.

An island, it looked like. A long stretch of beach ran in both directions before disappearing as the landscape curved, so probably not a very big island unless she happened to have washed up on a peninsula.

At one end of the beach a large outcropping of black rocks stretched out of the sand and over the water perhaps twelve feet, but pushed farther up the beach into the forest in what she could only describe as a small mountain.

Behind her grew a forest, though far from sparse it wasn't like the jungles back in Mistral.

Getting closer she could see the light shining down through the leaves, illuminating the forest floor.

Unwilling to brave the forest yet, Pyrrha followed the treeline the hundred or so yards to the rocks.

Something flashed in the corner of her eye but when she turned to look their was nothing save for the rippling of the water, a fish probably.

She climbed over the rocks and from her new vantage point she could see the next curve of the shore, so it wasn't very big, just a drop of land in the vastness of the sea.

She turned toward the trees and cupped her hands around her mouth and though she doubted anyone would hear her, called out.

"Hello!"

It echoed harmlessly off the trees.

She waited a few minutes before calling again.

"Hello!"

"Hi"

Pyrrha jumped, jolting toward the voice.

Half submerged in the water, arms resting atop the stone hanging out over the water was a young woman, probably not much younger than Pyrrha herself.

She had shoulder length hair gradiating from black at her roots to a bright crimson red at the tips, it was wet and clung to her skin.

Most curious of all were the two bright silver eyes staring up at her.

"Oh...hello...do you live here?" She asked tentatively.

"Yup!" She smiled widely. "I'm Ruby."

Her cheerful face made the swimmer smile in turn.

"My name is Pyrrha...do you perhaps know the way through the forest?" Pyrrha wondered hopefully.

"Sorry, i don't know about the forest." The other woman shrugged. Red brows furrowed in confusion.

"I thought you lived here?"

"Yea, but not on the land." Ruby giggled.

"Wha-" Her voice hitched as a long scaled tail flipped up out of the water behind Ruby before disappearing back beneath the water.

"You...your.." was all Pyrrha managed. Ruby looked up at her, head tilted curiously. "Is...is that.." She just couldn't get the words out.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked innocently, completely unaware of Pyrrha's mental crisis. "Oh! You're probably hungry, wait here." She pushed off the rock, diving into the water and again flashing a red scaled tail and splashing water before disappearing below the surface.

Pyrrha watched the place where the girl had disappeared in stunned silence, he mind coming to grips with what was happening here.

 _'She's….a Mermaid'_

Blinking she glanced down at her her arm before pinching it roughly, she grimaced. Nope, not dreaming.

Carefully she lowered herself down onto the edge of the rocks, waiting, for what, she wasn't sure.

Only about ten minutes had passed before Ruby popped back above the water, splashing the swimmer.

"Here" She held an unmoving fish in her arms, offering it to Pyrrha. The swimmer now noticing that the other woman was wearing a bikini top but made of some kind of shells, tied by something that looked like braided seaweed.

"Oh, thank you…" She took the fish from the smiling mermaid, setting it on the rocks. "Um, Ruby..you live in the water around this island?"

"Mhmm" She answered with a nod, wide smile still stretching her lips as she looked at Pyrrha, perched up on the rock.

"Do any...humans, people like me, live on this island?" She asked hopefully.

"Humans…." Ruby repeated, mouth puckering up in thought, dark brows meeting between her eyes. "Not that i've ever seen, and i've been here my whole life."

Pyrrha had been afraid of that. She noticed Ruby biting her lip, looking like she wanted to say something.

"Yes?"

"it's just...you're the first human i've ever been this close to before…" She looked up at Pyrrha with unabashed fascination. "My dad said their dangerous." She added quietly.

Pyrrha looked closely at the other girl. She seemed awed and curious, something Pyrrha was used to, but in a very different way. The way those silver eyes were staring up at her made her nervous.

"Some can be." She confirmed. "Though i don't think i am, to be honest." She smiled, trying to come off as unthreatening. Ruby smiled in turn.

"I wasn't sure,but i couldn't just let you drown." She admitted.

Pyrrha startled at that.

"Did you pull me out of the water?" She asked. The mergirl gave a shy nod. "I'm in your debt, Ruby."

Silver eyes widened. "No! i just wanted to help, you don't owe me anything." She shook her hands in front of her frantically.

"Be that as it may i still would have drowned if you hadn't saved me, so thank you." She inclined her head in silent thanks.

"yeah..no prob.." Ruby fiddled with her hands nervously, looking anywhere but the bright green eyes trained on her.

Pyrrha glanced up, noticing the sun slowly headed towards the horizon.

"It's going to be dark soon." She mumbled more to herself, but Ruby jerked, turning to look at the sun.

"Oh no! I have to go home!" She dove under the water but a moment later popped back up. "I'll be back tomorrow, Pyrrha." She smiled brightly before disappearing back under the surf.

Pyrrha could see the ripples in the water as Ruby swam away before all traces of the other girl were gone.

She stood back up on the rocks, using it as a vantage point. It would be dark soon and she had no water nor shelter. She picked up the fish Ruby had given her. If she could get a fire started she would have food at the very least.

She climbed down the other side of the rocks, her hand pressing against the stone as she watched her feet, the last thing she needed was a sprained or broken ankle.

Sliding across the rock her hand suddenly met air and she stumbled, barely catching herself on the the rock lip on the other side of what appeared to be a hole in the stone, a cavern, not very big, maybe twelve feet deep and four feet wide.

She inspected the space, it was empty, save for a few small stones and some dirt. Not very big but it was empty and close to the shore; it was something to cover her head.

She set the fish down at the mouth of the space before finishing the short climb down the rocks.

She needed a fire if she wanted to eat, she needed wood to make a fire, and she'd never find wood stumbling around a strange forest in the dark.

Following the line tree line and only going a few feet past at any time, she soon had an armful of sticks and dry foliage to kindle her fire, as well as a pair of black stones tucked into the waistband of her swim shorts. She left the wood at the base of the rocks before running back across the beach, collecting stones.

The sun was now hanging just over the horizon as she scurried back up into the small cavern with her haul.

Setting up a small ring of stones she piled the wood in a vague pyramid shape before pulling the stones out of her waistband

"How am i supposed…" She mumbled to herself before striking the stones together, but nothing happened. A second strike produced the same results.

Pyrrha stared down at the stones, lips pursed before striking them together again, but much harder. A shower of sparks rained down over her wood pile.

Nothing caught, but it was a good start.

10 minutes later as the sun was just disappearing over the horizon did a fire blaze to life.

"Yes!" She cheered.

After the day she was having she would take every small victory she could get at this point.

When the flames were finally steadily licking at the wood she stuck her fish and held it carefully above the open flame, the skin slowly blackening, till she deemed it cooked enough to eat.

A loud splash just outside made her jump, nearly dropping her dinner.

She peaked around the entrance of the cave. The moon had started to rise, casting a soft white glow over the lapping waves.

Had the other girl returned?

"Ruby?" She called quietly out into the darkness. The quiet sound of the waves hitting the shore was all that answered her.

Pyrrha tucked back inside her temporary home, picking the meat from the bones till all that remained was a skeleton.

Her eyes drooped as the flames began to die down till all that remained were embers and a quietly snoring swimmer.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pyrrha awoke to bright light shining across her face. She turned away with a grumble, hard rock pressed into her back. With an internal sigh she forced her eyes open against the glaring sunlight.

The quiet sounds of the nearby ocean reminded her where she was; stranded on an island, who knew where.

Her muscles were stiff as she pulled herself to her feet and climbing out of her nitch in the rocks.

She ran her tongue over dry lips. She needed to find water soon, and more wood for fires, there was no way of knowing if...when someone would find her.

She watched the water closely but nothing stirred. Had she dreamed it? Hallucinations from the trauma maybe?

She careful made her way down the rocks.

 _Crunch_

Green eyes zeroed in on her foot, lifting it, she inspected the bones crushed beneath her heel.

Her discarded fish bones.

Her gaze flickered once more to the ocean before she hopped off the last rock and began picking her way through the woods.

Branches scratched her exposed skin as she pushed her way through the trees, collecting small logs and branches,

Following the same path back to the beach she dumped the wood onto the sand before repeating the process till she had quite the pile of dried wood at her feet, enough for at least a week worth of fires.

She wiped the sweat from her brow with a sigh. Now she just needed some water. Face set in determination she marched back into the forest. She'd seen signs of animals as she gathered wood and where there animals there had to be drinkable water.

Low branches scratched her exposed skin as she pushed through the foliage. She had to find water, it wasn't optionable.

She trekked through the humid and dim forest for all of 5 minutes before stopping.

A noise, just within the range of her hearing, a constant white noise sound.

A small hope welled in the back of her mind as she followed the noise, growing steadily louder until it was almost deafening. She pushed through the the final line of trees to find exactly what she'd hoped for; a waterfall, pouring water into a large, crystal clear pond.

Hurrying to the water's edge, she dropped to her knees and used her cupped hands to bring water to her mouth, sipping it tentatively.

She smiled.

It was crisp, cool and fresh.

She glanced around, there wasn't anything she could carry water back in, she would simply have to settle for drinking her fill and coming back when she was thirsty.

She did just that and grabbed a rock, marking the trees as she made her way back towards the shore, It wasn't far, but it never hurt to be cautious.

She dropped the rock in the sand and gathered her wood up, moving it nearer to her temporary home.

Now she just need to make some kind of sign or fire, something to signal for help.

"Hi, Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha jumped, spinning around to find Ruby, floating just near the the rocks, tail briefly flipping out of the water before disappearing once again.

If Pyrrha had any doubts about the mermaids realness it was officially shot.

"Hello...Ruby." She returned the greeting, making the silver eyed girl smile even wider, but it quickly morphed into concern.

"What happened to your face?" She swam closer.

"My face?" She reached up gently, running her fingertips across her cheek, when she pulled them back flakes of dried blood came back with them.

"Oh, i got a little scratched in the forest is all." She assured the girl as she came as close as possible without beaching herself.

"Well, you look all...wet too." She observed.

"it's just sweat, it's rather hot today." Pyrrha shrugged.

"Sweat?" Ruby repeated, head cocked to the side.

It occurred to Pyrrha that the mermaid probably didn't have that particular bodily function.

"yeah, when humans get over heated, water comes out of our skin to cool us off." She tried to make the explanation as simple as possible but even she wasn't to sure on the specifics, she was an olympic swimmer, not a biologist.

Ruby's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't know about 'sweat' but if you're hot then you should get in the water." She smiled, pushing back out into the deeper water, swimming in little circles.

"Ah..i..don't know…" Pyrrha was a little hesitant to get in the water with Ruby, she seemed friendly enough, but Pyrrha was unsure.

The other girl stopped her circles, smile drooping into a frown.

"Ah, i'm sorry, you did almost drown, i didn't think that maybe you couldn't swim." She glanced down apologetically.

The Redheads pride twinged at the comment.

Pyrrha did not consider herself a vain or arrogant person, she liked to think that she was somewhat humble...and yet the perfect innocence of the comment still stung her pride.

She bit the inside of her cheek, Ruby seemed friendly enough and it was hot.

"I suppose a refreshing swim would do some good." She remarked offhandedly.

Ruby squeaked with joy as Pyrrha waded slowly into the cool water. The salt stung at the little scrapes and cuts on her arms and legs, where branches had nicked her, but it did feel good.

The mermaid bobbed around her, smiling brightly.

"You wanna race?" Ruby asked excitedly, her whole body seemed to vibrate at the idea.

"To where?"

Ruby glanced around before pointing to a rock, jutting out of the surf maybe twenty yards away.

"That rock, first one to the rock and back wins."

"Alright" Pyrrha nodded. She dug her feet into the sand, muscles tensing.

"Read...set...go!" Ruby called, diving under the water.

Pyrrha pushed off, paddling furiously, salt water stinging her eyes as she kept them locked on the rock, she couldn't see Ruby, nor did she look for her. Just before she hit the stone, she dove down, flipping around and using it as a kickboard, sending her rocketing back the way she'd come.

When she finally popped above the water and looked around Ruby was already there, looking at her with a wide smile.

"Wow, you're fast!" She praised, silver eyes wide. Pink dusted her cheeks at the sincere praise.

"Thank you...though not as fast as you apparently." She managed as she caught her breath.

"I'm the fastest in my family." She grinned, chest puffing out proudly.

Pyrrha couldn't help but smile at the innocent boasting.

Ruby's tail flipped up out of the water, catching the redheads eye

Pyrrha could now see the entirety of her tail in the crystal clear water.

It was about five feet, starting just under her naval. Layered scales of the brightest cherry red turning to the darkest crimson at the fanned fin at the end.

"Pyrrha?"

"hmm?" Her head jerked back up to see wide curious silver eyes staring back at her nervously.

"Can you tell me what it's like, where you're from?" She asked.

"Where i'm from?" She parroted. Ruby nodded vigorously, biting her bottom lip hopefully.

"Oh, well…" She pulled herself out of the water and up onto the rocks. "Where do i start..I'm from a place called Mistral, it's full of forests and lakes…"

She spent hours telling Ruby all about the places she'd been and the things she'd seen. Ruby stared up at her starry eyed.

The sun was hovering just above the horizon when she finally looked up, Ruby noticed too.

"I'm gonna be late!"

She jumped away from the rocks. "I'll be back tomorrow, Pyrrha." She called with a smile before diving under the water and vanishing.

Pyrrha was left to wave after her retreating form.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

True to her word, Ruby returned the next day and the day after that, always full of questions and wonder, even a gift of polished strung together shells for Pyrrha and always with a fish for the swimmer to eat, for which she was grateful.

She paid even more rapt attention when Pyrrha talked about all the different kinds of food land had to offer. The idea of cookies seemed to intrigue her especially.

On the third day after she remarked her sign for help in the sand on the beach she settled down on the rocks hanging out over the water and waited for Ruby to pop out of the water.

Eventually she lost track of the time and before she realized it the sun was already setting, worry bubbled up in her gut.

Ruby had never showed up.

Pyrrha went to sleep wondering what had happened to her.

When she woke the next morning it wasn't to the sun shining on her eyes but drops of water splashing her face and quiet calling.

"Pyrrha...hey, Pyrrha."

She blinked slowly, sitting up with a yawn.

"Wha..?" She grumbled groggily.

"Pyrrha!"

She glanced out the entrance and just beyond the rocks was a peppy mermaid, smiling and waving, flipping water into the cavern with her tail.

She was groggy but she quickly pushed herself up and made her way out onto the rocks with relatively little stumbling.

"Ruby! What happened to you yesterday?" She knelt down at the edge.

Ruby frowned

"I told my sister about you and she wouldn't let me come...she said you were probably dangerous and that i should stay away...but i know you're not!" She quickly assured.

Pyrrha held up her hands, trying to placate the girl.

"it's okay, Ruby. I know you do." She soothed. "I think your sister is just looking out for you." She reasoned.

"I know..but i'm not a child." She grumbled.

"I know." She smiled. "She let you come today though?"

Silver eyes looked elsewhere.

"Not exactly…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Well...i missed you while you were gone." The words left her mouth before she realized it.

Those wide silver eyes locked back onto her, her cheeks pinked.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"So...what did you do yesterday instead?" She changed the subject.

Ruby was all too quick to jump into the story of her day, the girl could talk forever.

But Pyrrha was content to sit and listen.

She sat for an hour, listening to the girl talk, animated hand gestures accompanying every word when she gestured widely over her head, making Pyrrha look up, but something behind her caught her eye.

A little ways away but getting steadily closer was a large light colored shape in the water, but what was most prominently visible was the gray fin sticking out of the water.

"Shark" She mumbled. Ruby stopped talking.

"What?"

"Shark!" Pyrrha repeated, jumping up.

Ruby whipped around, eyes widening as she saw the fin speeding towards her and froze.

"Ruby, go!" Pyrrha yelled, but the mermaid didn't move, she was paralyzed.

Without a second thought she bent down, grabbing the girl under the arms and heaving her out of the water, the fin of her tail sliding onto the rock just as a giant pair of jaws burst out of the water, snapping closed on the space Ruby had just occupied.

They both watched, stunned as it fell back into the water, fin circling around in front of them before slowly making it's way back out to the sea.

Pyrrha's heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel the other girl shaking in her arms.

"Are you okay?" She finally managed.

Ruby nodded mutely, still quivering in the swimmers arms.

"Maybe we should move down the beach so you can be closer to the shore?" She suggested.

"Pyrrha" She breathed.

"Yes?" she blinked, looking down at the head of dual colored hair.

"Were even."

She nodded in silent agreement.

When Ruby calmed back down, Pyrrha helped ease her back into the water, in her rush of adrenaline she hadn't noticed that the girl was rather heavy.

Climbing off the rocks she moved down to the beach.

Ruby followed, pulling herself into the shallows, laying on her belly in the sand where the predator wouldn't be able to follow.

They stayed their till near dark, talking.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, looking up from her drawings in the sand.

"Hmm?"

"Can i ask you something?"

The swimmer nodded.

"Once, when i was swimming by a boat, i saw two people, they were kissing, and i was wondering...if it means the same thing for you as it does for us." She questioned.

"Well.." Pyrrha started thoughtfully. "What does it mean for you?" She asked, looking down at the girl laying in the sand.

Ruby turned back to her sand drawings.

"It means that we really like someone..that we're…" She groped for the words

"Attracted to them?" Pyrrha finished for her. Ruby nodded silently, embarrassed.

"It's the same for us." She confirmed.

Ruby hummed in thought.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was early afternoon when Ruby showed up next, but this time she wasn't alone.

"Hey Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha looked up from fiddling with her attempt to create something to hold water.

Ruby was waving wildly as she swam up to the rocks.

The swimmer smiled, mouth opening to speak but pausing as she noticed that her friend was not alone.

Swimming up beside her was another mermaid, but this one was vastly different than Ruby.

She had a mane of golden colored hair and lilac eyes

She was also far more well endowed, bust straining against the makeshift bikini top, Pyrrha couldn't help but notice.

"Hello, Ruby. Who's this?"

"This is my sister, Yang." She smiled brightly. "She wanted to meet you.".

"Oh, hello." She scooted closer to the edge of the rocks.

"Hey!" The blonde grinned toothily. "Ruby's been telling me all about you." Her tail flicked out of the water, and like her sister it was covered in smooth scales, but these the same golden hue as her hair.

"All good i hope."

"Oh yeah." Yang gave a nod "But...i didn't believe it, but i do now, and i wanted to thank you."

"She told you about the shark?" Pyrrha asked. Yang shook her head.

"Nope, i saw it, i was here." she said simply. Ruby looked as shocked as Pyrrha felt.

"What?!" She squeaked, turning toward her sister.

Yang jerked her head back behind where the rock she and Ruby had once raced to was sticking out of the water.

"After i told her not to come here anymore and the next day she disappeared, i knew where she went, so i followed." She shrugged.

Ruby's face was bright red. Yang just grinned, throwing an arm over her sister's shoulders.

"I gotta watch out for my baby sister." She nudged the younger girl. Ruby scowled.

"I'm not a baby." She grumbled.

They descended into loud sisterly teasing after that.

Pyrrha just smiled as she watched them from her place perched on the rocks, watching the sisters as they splashed and chased each other, occasionally targeting Pyrrha for their exploits.

Yang questioned her thoroughly on all manner of things, some rather personal, seeming satisfied with Pyrrha's answers.

When the sun had all but vanished both young women waved goodbye before disappearing under the water.

Several day and nights rose and fell same as that one. Ruby came everyday, sometimes with Yang, sometimes alone, but she came without fail.

Pyrrha had spent more time with Ruby then she had with anyone else in the last few years, even Roman, who talked with her mostly by phone or email.

She felt closer to Ruby then she could ever remember feeling with anyone, ever.

Honestly, it made her stomach churn anxiously that she could feel this way toward the fish tailed girl.

One night Ruby stayed long after the sun had gone.

Pyrrha draped her arms over a log, floating calmly on the still water, what little light the crescent moon provided bounced off the water, highlighting the flashes of crimson scales as Ruby flittered about.

"Are you sure you shouldn't head back, won't your family wonder where you are?" Pyrrha wondered as the other girl swam up on the other side of her makeshift floaty, resting her elbows against the coarse wood and setting her chin in her palm.

"I'm not a child." She huffed, sticking her tongue out at the swimmer, tail slapping the water defiantly. Pyrrha just smiled at the childish display, red brow quirked.

She could see the slight darkening of the mergirls cheeks. Silver eyes glancing away from Pyrrha.

"I told Yang where i was going and that i would be back late." She admitted embarrassedly.

Pyrrha said nothing, unwilling to embarrass the girl further, she just smiled.

The waves bobbed them around gently, swaying in the water. Pyrrha's eyes moved heavenward, marveling at the litany of stars salted across the background of the cosmos.

So far away from the blinding lights of towns and cities the natural beauty of the world shined brightly, swirls of deep blues and bright purples and shining whites intertwined in the infinite blackness of space. Some, mere specks of light, appearing so small and miniscule, but she knew were giant balls of gas, burning hot and bright, billions of miles away.

It made her feel...small.

So very tiny and unimportant in the grand scheme of things.

"Pyrrha.." It was quiet, barely above a whisper.

Her eyes fell back down to her companion, silver eyes staring back at her with a pensiveness that looked out of place on such a normally joyful face.

"Yes?" She blinked, waiting for whatever it was Ruby wanted to say.

"I..uhm…" She mumbled.

Pyrrha waited patiently for whatever Ruby was trying to say when she shot forward, closing the distance between them by pressing her lips roughly to Pyrrha's.

Their noses smashed together and teeth clacked and it was probably the most painful kiss Pyrrha had ever had, but green eyes widened in surprise all the same.

Ruby jerked back hand over her face.

"Owie.." She mumbled beneath her palm. The rest of her face practically glowing red.

Mouth ajar, Pyrrha was at a loss for words as she watched the mermaid recover from her embarrassment, finally looking back up at the swimmer shyly.

"I..I'm sorry, i shouldn't have…" A soft hand on her damp cheek halted the apology as Pyrrha leaned in close, she could feel the other girls breath on her face.

"Not so hard." She mumbled, pressing her lips gently against Ruby's.

She was stiff at first but soon relaxed, clumsily returning the kiss.

She tasted like saltwater.

She pulled back to look at lidded silver eyes.

"Better?" She asked quietly. Ruby nodded silently pressing back in for another, for which Pyrrha was only to happy to oblige.

They stayed that way for hours, sharing quiet kisses under the stars.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Pyrrha laid quietly in her cave, staring at the blank stone ceiling. She was having a mental battle with herself.

She liked Ruby,really liked Ruby.

But...

Ruby was...Pyrrha was human and Ruby, well, wasn't.

They were very different, in many ways, but most of all Pyrrha felt guilty.

Guilty, because she believed, hoped even, that someone would find her and rescue her from this island, but that meant she would never see the bubbly mermaid again and the notion made her stomach knot up.

She flipped over onto her side, pressing against the hard cave wall.

She could still taste it from the night before, the saltwater on Ruby's lips,feel the warm breath fanning her face, it sent a shiver up her spine.

Pyrrha groaned quietly to herself, pulling her knees up to her chest.

She stayed there, staring blankly at the wall as she went round and round in her mind till light was streaming brightly into the cave.

She grumbled to herself as she sat up, not ready to go out and face the day.

She was about ready to climb out when she heard it, not one of the natural sounds of the island.

The whirling blades of a helicopter.

She clamored out of the hole and up on the rocks, and sure enough a helicopter had finally spotted her sign in the sand.

Relief swelled in her chest as they came closer before being stomped down as she noticed a dark spot out in the water, hiding near the rocks.

Ruby

Elation quickly gave way to sadness as she caught those silver eyes peeking over the water.

The copter landed on the beach, a man in a flight suit jumped out, making his way toward her.

"Pyrrha Nikos?" He yelled over the roaring engine. She nodded back, unable to get out any words.

He motioned for her to follow as he ran back to the bird, Pyrrha behind him. He climbed back in and Pyrrha turned back to look over the water, Ruby still watching her. She waved with a sad smile.

A small hesitant wave was her reply.

She climbed into the helicopter and the pilot strapped her in before pulling back up off the ground.

She watched through the window as Ruby and the island grew smaller and smaller it it vanished in the distance.

Soon it was replaced with sky high buildings of steel and glass and lines of cars backed up along stretches of asphalt highway.

A through Hospital visit was not what she had had in mind for her return to civilization but she understood the need.

Once cleared as being completely healthy they escorted her down to the lobby where a familiar face awaited her, Unlit cigar clenched between his teeth and his customary boulder hat pushed down over his eyes.

"Thought you were gone for good, Kid." Roman smiled at her, though it oozed with his sliminess.

Loud screams and cheers brought her attention to the hospital's glass doors. People pushed and strained against a line of police, holding signs and screaming her name.

"Thought we should have a big homecoming, boost your PR." Roman stood beside her with a grin.

Staring out at all the people out there, kept at arms length, all her old feelings of frustration and loneliness returned.

Stranded on the island with Ruby, all of that had disappeared, but now it was back in full force, because she was here again, and without the rambunctious mermaid.

She took one look at Roman and the crowed of people outside the doors before coming to a decision.

"Roman...you're fired." She said simply before pushing through the doors and into the screaming crowd, unconcerned as his cigar fell from his slack jaw.

She smiled and waved, signed autographs and took pictures as she made her way to the car waiting for her.

"Take me to the airport,please." She smiled kindly at the driver who nodded.

She had a lot to do over the next few days.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ruby huffed another sigh from her spot against the rocks, looking into the now empty place Pyrrha had lived.

Things had been so quiet and boring now that the redhead was gone.

"How long are you going to mope?"

She jumped at the voice, turning around to find her sister, looking at her, blonde brow raised in question.

She gave a tiny shrug.

Yang swam up beside her, draping an arm around the younger woman's shoulders.

"I know you miss her, Ruby, but she's back where she belongs."

"I know" She mumbled, but continued to mope. Yang frowned but said nothing.

It had been two weeks and she was still moping, hanging out near the shore, hoping Pyrrha would come back.

Yang missed her too, but not the way Ruby did.

She felt a vibration in the water and looked up, a boat was heading their way.

"Incoming" She ducked down under the surf, Ruby following suit.

They watched silently as it stopped maybe 50 yards from the shore.

It was the oddest looking boat Ruby had ever seen, it was much larger than the sharp fast ones she sometimes saw speeding by.

She and Yang stayed near the rocks, their bright scales and Yang's hair were to noticeable in the clear open waters.

A person walked out onto the ship's deck, a shock of bright red hair pulled into a high ponytail was visible even beneath the water, followed by a call, only slightly muffled by the water.

"Ruby!"

Yang watched in surprise as a wild flurry of bubbles erupted from her sister's mouth in a silent watery scream before making a beeline for the vessel.

"Pyrrha!" She screeched, breaking the surface "You're back!" She smiled widely.

"I am." The swimmer confirmed, releasing the ship's anchor before throwing herself over the railing and into the water.

Ruby squealed with excitement, tail thrashing about, as she circled around the older woman. When she broke the surface the energetic mermaid wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I missed you." She mumbled into her neck.

"So it would seem." She laughed, but returned the embrace. "I missed you too."

"How...how long before you have to leave again?" She asked quietly. Pyrrha just smiled.

"See this?" She patted the side of the ship. Ruby nodded. "It's a house boat. It has food, water and a place for me to sleep." She explained. Ruby blinked.

"You're staying?" They both looked up at Yang as she swam closer, golden tail glinting as it flipped in an out of the water.

"I am." She nodded. "Occasionally i'll have to go back to the mainland to restock on food and water, but yes."

"What about your life back on the land?" Yang questioned. Pyrrha gave a small smile..

"There's nothing important for me to go back to." She admitted with a shrug.

Ruby squeezed her tighter, burying her face back in the swimmer's neck.

"I'm glad you're back." She mumbled quietly. Pyrrha smiled, squeezing back.

"Me too"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Merry Christmas to my secret Santa

Hope this will do.


End file.
